I Will Be There
by camiila-klainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson no sabe si quiere besar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, o darle un puñetazo. Kurt no cree en el amor, pero el hecho de que Blaine le haya hacer ver sus errores y que tenga la risa mas sexi que haya escuchado antes, le hace creer que el amor no es causa perdida. Hacen una apuesta: si el logra de mostrarle que lo ama o lo odia , el dejara la habitación .. y a el.
1. Sinopsis

Blaine Anderson no sabe si quiere besar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, o darle un puñetazo.

Por un lado, Kurt Hummel es guapo, de ojos azules, todo un encanto. Por otro, esta tatuado, toca la guitarra, todo un chico malo. Tal vez es por eso que Blaine teme de enamorarse de él, o de alguien más. El no quiere quemarse, y a pesar que sus otros compañeros de cuarto lo adoran el quiere que se valla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kurt no cree en el amor, pero el hecho de que Blaine le haya hacer ver sus errores y que tenga la risa mas sexi que haya escuchado antes, le hace creer que el amor no es causa perdida después de todo. Hacen una apuesta: si el logra de mostrarle que lo ama o lo odia , el dejara la habitación-y a él. El problema es cuando pasan más tiempo juntos el menos lo odia , y más se mueve al amor.

Pero cuando el hombre que tiene las llave del miedo de Blaine resurge y amenaza con arruinarlo todo, el tiene que decidir: Contarle a Kurt su más grande secreto, o hacer todo lo posible para ganar esta apuesta y alejarlo para siempre

* * *

Holaa Este es mi primer fic adaptación de my favorite mistake de Chelsea M. Cameron cambie casi toda la historia por que son dos hombres y cambia mucho .. Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones .. Besos


	2. Capitulo 1

La primera vez que conocí a Kurt Hummel, le di un puñetazo en la cara. Por supuesto, se lo merecía completa y totalmente. Incluso lo pidió, de muchas formas.

A tres días de comenzar la escuela nuestra compañera de cuarto se fue por problemas de familia. Jeff, Tina y yo asumimos que la residencia nos asignaría otra compañera. Así éramos dos chicos y dos chicas, como siempre, y así yo dormiría con la chica nueva y quizá podríamos hacernos amigos. Sin embargo no estaba muy feliz por compartir la habitación con un completo extraño para mi, ya que siempre fuimos solo los chicos y yo, pero también sabia que era una ex perecía universitaria y que me tendría que pasar algún día.

La verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que esperar. Pero a días de la mudanza, no esperaba quien estaría aguardando afuera cuando abrí la puerta. El apareció con una pequeña maleta, una mochila y una guitarra. Estaba tan lejos de lo común que me tome 3 segundos sin hablar para evaluarlo. Cabello muy cuidadosamente peinado hacia arriba, penetrantes ojos azules y al menos de 30 centímetros sobre mi metro y medio, bueno masomenos. Y una sonrisa arrogante como si fuera menos. Podría haber tenido tatuado_ problemas _en la frente. Hablando de tinta, solo lo podía ver un poco de su brazo, pero no pude ver lo que decía por su delgada camiseta, que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación, tal vez la había tomado de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Eres Tina, Jeff o Blaine? Luces como un Blaine para mi – Dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo.

No estaba en mi mejor momento, estaba vestido para mover objetos pesados en una camiseta gris y pantalones deportivos blancos, pero lo peor de todo es que no llevaba mis capas de gel ya que no tenia sentido por que iba estar trabajando todo el dia y no iba a salir. Sus ojos pasaron dos veces de arriba a bajo y , por alguna razón , me hizo sonrojar y querer golpearlo en los testículos al mismo tiempo.

-Tiene que ser un error – Dije

Ajusto su mochila en su hombro - Ese es un nombre creativo, vamos ¿Cómo te dicen? ¿Blainey?- Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

-Es el? – Llamo desde adentro de su habitación Jeff, donde terminaba de desempacar toda su ropa

-Soy Kurt, por cierto. Kurt Hummel – Señalo su maleta - ¿Así que debo llevar mis cosas adentro o..?

Mi cerebro no parar de fallar

-¿Quién es ese? – Jeff por fin emergió de su habitación. Tina seguía desempacando cosas de su coche

-Nuevo compañero de cuarto, hola – Dijo

-Eres el nuevo compañero? – Sus cejas se alzaron por lo que casi se ocultaba de su flequillo. Le dio la misma mirada de arriba a bajo como le di yo, pero el no hizo lo mismo con el. Seguia mirando hacia mi

-Si, mis planes de residencia fallaron en el último minuto. Mi hermanastro Finn iba a dejarme vivir en su casa pero no funciono, asique aquí estoy. ¿Te importa si entro?- Mostro su sonrisa de nuevo y se abrió paso a la habitación, pasando justo al lado mío, rozando su pecho contra el mío y obtuve un soplo de su perfume. No era un una basura barata que te da un golpe en la nariz este era muy masculino y me dio un pequeño escalofrió.

-Bueno es mejor que vivir en el sofá de Finn escuchando como lo hace con su novia todas las noches – Dijo, dejando caer pesadamente su bolsa en el suelo, estudiando el cuarto.

La serie de cuartos era pequeña, con una cocina y un pequeño rincón para una mesa comedor en un lado y una pequeña sala de estar para un sofá pequeño y un sillón reclinable en el otro. Los dos dormitorios eran lo peor, con dos camas tipo diván juntas y sitio para solo dos armario pequeños

-Oh, mi dios juro que nunca me mudare de nuevo - la voz de Tina se escucho por las escaleras – Alguien dejo su equipaje afuera de nuestra puerta – se detuvo a mirar a Kurt un momento - ¿Quién es él? .. ¿Tú eres el nuevo compañero?¿El que dejo sus maletas afuera?

-Este – dije, señalando a Kurt - Es nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto, de acuerdo con la residencia.

-De ninguna manera – Los ojos de Tina se ampliaron en su rostro - Me estas jodiendo?

-¡Que Recibimiento! – Dijo Kurt

-Cállate – Dije. El solo sonrió de nuevo, dios quería golpear esa sonrisa fuera de su cara

-Probablemente debería sacar mi basura del pasillo – Dijo, caminando y recogiendo su maleta como si no pesara más que una caja de zapatos. Presumido

Kurt tuvo que caminar entre cajas, almohadas al azar y basura que llenaban los cuartos, lo que lo hizo con gracia. Encontró un lugar y dejo su maleta en el piso, mirándonos.

-Entonces, con quien voy a dormir? – Dijo apoyándose contra la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Jeff, Tina y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Ellos dos dormían en la misma habitación y el nuevo compañero dormiría conmigo

-¿Realmente dijiste eso? – Dije

Al mismo tiempo Jeff dijo – La única cama libre es la del dormitorio de Blaine – Dijo escondiendo una sonrisa

-No hay forma de que se vaya a quedar conmigo – Espete, reajustando mi postura un tanto incomodo , ya que desde que se dijo el comentario de la habitación no dejo de mirar mi pantalón y eso me molesto mas.

-Oh, vamos Blainey ¿No quieres vivir conmigo? – Dijo burlón .Quien se cree este chico? Lo había conocido como por diez minutos y ya me dio un apodo y proposiciones

-Llámame así una vez mas .. – Al ver que me estaba enfadando Tina hablo

-Lo mejor es dejarlo cuando se pone así

-No me metería con el – Dijo

-Bueno, quizás podrías dormir en el sillón hasta que Blaine se acostumbre – Dijo Jeff

-Siendo un caballero – espete

-Bueno Blainey , podrías llegar a descubrir que no soy un caballero. Planeo sacarle el máximo provecho a esta situación – mi boca se abrió en shock. Ningún chico me había hablado de esa manera nunca

-¿Hace calor aquí? Creo que abriré la ventana – camino Jeff hasta la única ventana que teníamos en la habitación y la abrió rápidamente.

Era el turno de Tina para hablar: Bueno, tendrás que dormir con Blaine hasta que, si quieren, hablamos con la residencia

-Suena bien para mí – Dijo, y sin mas camino hasta mi habitación y entro en ella como si fuera dueño del lugar

-Te sientes incomodo de dormir con el Blaine? – Hablo Jeff consolador – Porque si quieres podemos compartir habitación.

-Si me incomoda y no por el hacho de compartir una minúscula habitación con un extraño que me hace comentarios espeluznantes y me coquetea, cierto? Me molesta él y el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de que soy gay .. se me nota tanto?

Jeff me miro con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar y no espere respuesta - Estoy preocupado y ni siquiera termino el día

-Ni que lo digas – Dijo Tina y salió a desempacar a su habitación y yo me quede ahí parado

_Hola es el primer cap comenten si les gusto y si tengo algún error .. tratare de subir el siguiente rápido para ver el golpe que le va a dar Blainey a Kurt .. Besos _


	3. Capitulo 2

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó

—Hola, hombre. No, acabo de llegar. Habitación 203. Sí, eso sería

genial... —Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, y miré a Tina y Jeff.

—No pensé que tendríamos que hacer esto tan pronto, pero creo

que necesitamos una reunión de compañeros —dije. Habíamos acordado

que tendríamos reuniones semanales de compañeros de habitación para

ventilar nuestras quejas. Estaba a favor de sacar esa mierda al aire libre, así

no terminaríamos odiándonos mutuamente. Había tenido un terrible

compañero de cuarto el año pasado y no quería lidiar con eso de nuevo.

Escuché, pero sonaba como si Kurt estuviera todavía en el

teléfono. Podía escucharlo hurgando y oraba porque no rompiera nada.

Entonces lo mataría.

—No veo cual es el gran problema —dijo Tina —. Quiero decir, sería

lo mismo si uno de nosotros tuviera un novio para quedarse. Mike se quedó

todo el tiempo cuando Jeff y yo vivimos aquí el año pasado.

—Pero eso fue porque tú dormías con él —dije.

—Tal vez vaya a dormir con Kurt —replicó ella. Tina había roto

con Mike muy recientemente, y estaba a la caza de una recuperación.

Todos sabíamos que ella y Mike estaban destinados y que con el tiempo se

darían cuenta de eso, pero Tina todavía estaba en la etapa de la ira.

—Si quieres, Tina y yo podemos cambiar. Me quedaré con él y

Tina puede quedarse contigo —dijo Jeff.

—¿Por qué no puede quedarse conmigo? —lloriqueó Tina.

—Porque lo vas a violar en su sueño —dije.

—No puedes violar la voluntad, Blainey —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—Eres asquerosa.

—¿Y si sacamos pajitas? —dijo Jeff.

—¿Incluso tenemos pajitas? —dijo Tina—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos

números o algo así? Aquí —dijo, tomando un cuaderno de la universidad

de Yale que alguien había dejado en el mostrador de la cocina, junto

con una pluma—. Escribiré nuestros nombres y los pondremos en... —Tomó

mi gorra de béisbol que había desechado antes—. Kurt elegirá. Ahí lo

tienen. Problema resuelto.

La puerta se abrió y Kurt salió, otra sonrisa en su rostro.

—No hablaban de mí, ¿verdad?

Como si no lo supiera. Rodé los ojos mientras Tina escribía cada

uno de nuestros nombres en pequeños pedazos de papel y los arrojaba a

mi gorra. Puso su mano encima y la sacudió.

—Escoge uno —dijo ella, empujando la gorra en su cara.

—De acuerdo —dijo, metiendo la mano y sacando un pedazo de

papel doblado. Tina lo desdobló lentamente. Todos esperamos mientras

hacía una dramática pausa.

—Blaine —dijo, dándole la vuelta para que pudiéramos leer mi

nombre en blanco y negro.

—Mierda —dije.

* * *

Qué pasa con todas las cosas de pavo real?

Era una hora más tarde y estaba atrapado con Kurt igual

que cuando había entrado por la puerta. Incluso había

bajado a la residencia, que se encontraba justo bajando la

colina desde nuestro dormitorio, pero no había nadie ahí. Demasiado

ocupados asegurándose de que los estudiantes de primer año no

colapsaran bajo el peso de sus masivos aparatos electrónicos cuando los

llevaran por el pasillo, sin duda.

Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a Kurt, pero no se callaba.

Claramente, era uno de esos tipos a los que les gustaba hablar.

—¿No sabes que las plumas de pavo real son de mala suerte? —Por

el rabillo de mi ojo, su bíceps con el siete tatuado se flexionaba mientras

sacaba un par de camisetas de su baúl.

Sí, sabía que eran de mala suerte para la mayoría de la gente. No

era de su incumbencia porque las tenía por todas partes, incluso en mi

edredón, colgados en los marcos de la pared y ensartadas en un atrapa

sueños que mi hermano me había regalado. No era de su maldita

incumbencia.

Deseaba que Cooper estuviera aquí. Mi hermano habría sabido

exactamente que decir para conseguir que se fuera Kurt. No pasábamos

mucho tiempo juntos ahora, ya que abandono nuestra casa para seguir

el sueño de su infancia. Ser actor, y para ello se traslado a Los Angeles.

Yo no estuve muy de acuerdo ya que ni siquiera tenia un titulo de

universidad por si las cosas salían mal. Pero ya que, es su vida y yo confió en su

talento. Hablábamos siempre pero no es lo mismo.

Supongo que pensó que desde que era un estudiante de

segundo año, mudarme no era gran cosa. Aun así, extrañaba a Coop.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo, Blainey?

El apodo era el colmo. Me di la vuelta y lancé una mirada asesina

hacia él. —Mira, no te conozco, tú no me conoces. Tan pronto como sea

humanamente posible, te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿Entendido? No soy tu

bebé. No soy uno de esos chicos a la que le puedes sonreír y

meterte en la cama. ¿Entiendes? Mantente jodidamente lejos de mí.

Esos ojos azules quemaron dentro de mí. Era el tipo de persona que

podía ver cosas que otras no podían, cosas que he pasado toda mi vida

encubriendo y ocultando a la gente. Sólo había conocido a algunas

personas que podían ver más allá de mi fachada cuidadosamente

cultivada. Había caído en la mayoría de ellas como un mal habito, con la

excepción de uno. Tendría que aplastar esto lo antes posible, antes de que

él decidiera que pudiera querer ver lo que el mundo me había hecho para

enfadarme tanto.

—Es un poco difícil mantenerme lejos de ti cuando estamos viviendo

en el mismo lugar —dijo.

—Yo. Sé. Eso —le dije con los dientes apretados.

Levantó sus manos. —No te enfades conmigo. El destino eligió tu

nombre.

—No creo en el destino.

Se echo a reír. —Yo tampoco. Sólo creo en la suerte. —Señalo el siete

en su brazo—. Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—No creo en la suerte tampoco.

—Es evidente.

Fuimos interrumpidos por una voz resonante. Kurt pasó por encima

del caos que todavía cubría el suelo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Nick, hombre, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Te perdiste?

Una voz masculina respondió. —No, sólo me retrasé. ¿Este es tu

lugar?

Claro, sólo venga todo el mundo.

—No, tan sólo entré en un cuarto al azar y comencé a poner mis

cosas en él. Sí, este es mi lugar.

Entró en la sala de estar y lo seguí. Tina y Jeff surgieron de su

habitación. Había oído muchos golpes y gritos por lo que probablemente

habían estado colgando los marcos con fotografías de Jeff con sus

especificaciones exactas.

De pie en nuestra puerta estaba un tipo de cabello un poco mas oscuro que el de Kurt, su

figura poco corpulenta y sus ojos un poco más oscuros, pero no había

duda del parecido.

—¿Y estos son tus bellos compañeros? —dijo el chico nuevo.

—Se trata de Blaine, Jeff y Tina, mis compañeros de cuarto —

respondió Kurt, señalando a cada uno de nosotros.

—Oye amigo, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Cómo demonios eres siempre tan

afortunado?

—Naciendo bajo la estrella correcta —dijo Kurt—. Este es mi primo,

Nick.

—Encantada de conocerte, Nick —dijo Tina, saltando hacia

adelante para darle la mano. Nick la tomó y le estrechó la mano,

mirando un poco aturdido—. Soy Tina.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tina. Supongo que tú debes ser Jeff

—dijo señalando a Jeff, quien saludó también estrechando la mano pero

con un poco mas de tiempo —. Y tú debes ser Blaine. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

¿Cómo pudo? Mire a Kurt que puso cara de inocente. —Fue muy

amable de tu parte aceptar a mi pobre desafortunado primo, en su

momento de necesidad. Pensé que iba a ser capaz de dormir en mi sofá,

pero uno de mis compañeros se lo dio a otro chico que estaba dispuesto a

pagar para quedarse y fui rechazado. Lo siento, hombre.

—Está bien —dijo Kurt.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, pude ver algo más que a un

idiota engreído. Una persona real. Pero esa persona había desaparecido

detrás de una cara arrogante antes de que pudiera estudiarlo más de

cerca.

—Puedo ver eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Creo que estoy bien —dijo Kurt.

Tina saltó hacia adelante. —Me vendría bien un poco de músculo.

Mi cama está un poco torcida y no puedo ponerla en el lugar correcto.

¿Quieres echarme una mano? —Se retorció de lado a lado, como si le

estuviera mostrando lo que podría ser suyo si él obedecía, Jesús, era tan

obvia.

—Claro, no hay problema. – Parecía que el ni se dio cuenta, o no le importo

ya que ni se inmuto al coqueteo de mi amiga. Mas sin embargo miro a Jeff

y dijo -Y tu, necesitas ayuda?

—Okey. Puedes ayudarme — Le dijo sonriente

Con eso, dejamos que otro tipo extraño entrara en nuestro

apartamento. Le di la espalda y volví a mi habitación, esperando que

nadie más estuviera pensando en aparecerse.

Kurt me siguió.

—¿Tienes hambre? Pensaba conseguir algo de Pat´s. Los repartidores

probablemente están agobiados, así que podría ir a buscarlo. Yo invito —

dijo mientras cogía unas cuantas camisetas para ponerlas en su armario.

¿Trataba de ser amable conmigo? ¿Sentía lástima por mí? Lo miré

fijamente, tratando de averiguarlo.

—¿Te gusta el pepperoni? —Su voz había perdido ese borde

engreído. Era más suave y... No. Era el mismo. Todavía trataba de jugar

conmigo. Sabía como eran esos tipos. Sólo eran agradables, hasta que

conseguían lo que querían y si no conseguían lo que deseaban, lo

tomaban.

—Soy vegetariano —le dije y me fui al baño, sólo para poder

escapar de él.

Al pasar por la habitación de Tina y Jeff, escuché a Nick

diciendo algo que los hizo reír. Genial. Simplemente genial. Cerré la puerta

del pequeño cuarto de baño y me apoyé en el lavabo. Estaba perdiendo

el control. Me miré en el espejo. La horrible iluminación no hacía mucho

por mi piel, pero realmente no hacía mucho por cualquiera. Me eché un

poco de agua en la cara y luego salté sobre el lavabo, colocando mi

espalda contra el espejo. En cuestión de unos minutos mi segundo año se

había puesto completamente al revés.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Este chico extraño acababa de invadir mi vida.

No mi vida, pero sí mi espacio. Nuestra habitación era más pequeña que

un dormitorio de doble-tamaño. Estaríamos pasando por encima uno del

otro todo el tiempo. Me vería cuando despertara por la mañana. Su voz

sería la última que escuchara cuando me fuera a la cama. Iba a ver ese

maldito tatuaje y esa sonrisa todo el tiempo. Kurt Hummel sería lo

último que viera cuando fuera a la cama y lo primero que vería cuando

me despertara. Eso no iba a pasar.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar y me golpeé la parte trasera de

mi cabeza contra el espejo.

—¿Estás bien ahí? —dijo Kurt.

—Jesús Cristo, ¿No me puedes dejar en paz? —Bajé del lavabo y abrí

la puerta.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Blainey.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer un trato contigo?

Sonrió, como si hubiera esperado que yo dijera eso.

—Sólo escúchame. Si puedes probarme que me odias,

absolutamente me odias, entonces me iré. Encontraré un sofá donde

dormir.

Resoplé. —Eso debería ser fácil, puedes ir a empacar tus cosas

ahora.

—No has escuchado el resto del trato. Si puedes probarme que me

amas, absolutamente me amas, me iré. —Por primera vez su rostro era

serio.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Nunca, jamás amaría a un tipo

como tú. —Nunca lo haría, jamás amaría a nadie, pero eso no venía al

caso.

—Demuéstralo. Si puedes probar cualquiera de esas cosas para el

final del semestre, me iré.

—Tu trasero estará fuera de aquí antes de eso.

Su sonrisa era fácil. Estaba jugando conmigo.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero pareces el tipo de chico al que le gusta

un desafío.

El espacio del pequeño baño se contrajo a mí alrededor, las paredes

nos empujaban más cerca. Dio un paso hacia mí y luego otro. Retrocedí

hasta que mis piernas golpearon el inodoro.

—Pruébalo. Demuéstrame que me odias. —Su voz era suave y sus

ojos eran demandantes. Mi respiración se volvió desesperada y mi visión se

redujo a esos ojos azules. Algo se rompió y mi instinto de lucha se hizo

cargo.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, me eché hacia atrás y estrellé

mi puño en su mandíbula y mi rodilla en su ingle. Se dobló, agarrándose su

cara y sus pelotas. —Jódete, te odio. Nunca me arrincones de nuevo. ¡Hijo

de perra! —En su comprometida posición, fui capaz de empujar a su

alrededor y abrir la puerta para encontrar tres rostros aturdidos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dijo Tina.

—Nada —dije, empujando por delante de ellos y corriendo por el

pasillo. Bajando las escaleras y saliendo del edificio. Mis pulmones tiraron

como si hubiera estado corriendo varios kilómetros en el gimnasio y sólo

acababa de permitirles descansar. Puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y

jadeé, sintiendo como si mis pulmones nunca estuvieran llenos de nuevo.

Las personas me daban miradas extrañas mientras descargaban sus

pantallas de lámparas, las almohadas y los cajones de cama de sus

coches. Los ignoré y comencé a caminar por la banqueta hacia el

estacionamiento. Y marqué el número de Coop, esperando que estuviera

en su hora de almuerzo.

—Hola, Blee, ¿Cómo va la mudanza? —La voz de Cooper trajo calma

instantánea, al igual que su uso de mi apodo. Todos en mi familia siempre

me habían llamado Blee.

—No creerás el día que he tenido.

—Cuéntame —dijo sin dudarlo.

Procedí a contarle mi versión de los acontecimientos del día,

incluyendo el puñetazo Kurt. Tuve que sostener el teléfono con mi mano

izquierda porque mi mano derecha había comenzado a hincharse por su

encuentro con la mandíbula de Kurt. Iba a necesitar un poco de hielo

pronto. Me sorprendió que nadie me persiguiera, pero Jeff y Tina

sabían acerca de mis inesperadas salidas. Sabían dejarme en paz y darme

mi espacio. No había sido la primera vez que me habían visto así. Traté de

mantener la mayor parte de ello bajo control, pero Kurt había

presionado mis botones. Nunca nadie me arrinconó en un espacio

pequeño y salió ileso.

—Oh, Blee, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Me acorraló, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? —Mi mano estaba

roja y comenzaba a adquirir un precioso tono morado.

—Podrías haberle dicho que retrocediera. Hubiera sido lo más lógico

para hacer.

—Tú sabes que no soy una persona lógica.

—No me digas —suspiró y lo escuché comiendo algo—. ¿No crees

que deberías hablar con alguien de nuevo? —Me había preguntado lo

mismo por lo menos mil veces.

—Debido a que funcionó tan bien antes. No, gracias.

Coop suspiró de nuevo. Finalmente encontré mi coche, Sassy, un

Dodge Charger rojo, en el estacionamiento y presioné el botón de

desbloqueo. Me senté en el asiento del conductor con la puerta abierta,

charlando con Coop sobre la mudanza y cosas estúpidas. Cualquier cosa

menos Kurt.

Podía hablar con el durante horas todos los días y todavía

encontraría algo que decir. Teníamos seis años de diferencia y éramos tan

cercanos como dos personas podían serlo sin ser gemelos. No es que

nuestras personalidades fueran similares, porque no lo eran. Coop era más

bonito, más inteligente y más popular. Yo era más chiquito, no tan bonito y

enojón. Intentaba no estar tan enojado y no lo estaba la mayor parte del

tiempo, pero a veces eso sólo sucedía. Como Kurt había echo que

sucediera hoy.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme? —pregunté.

—Probablemente este fin de semana. ¿Almuerzo en Breadstix? —Era

uno de nuestros favoritos semi-cadena restaurantes.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Vas a comprar mi almuerzo?—Le dije con un tono divertido.

—Supongo que sí.

—Gracias Coop.

—Oye, me tengo que ir. Pero llámame esta noche. Llámame antes

de que golpees a alguien de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a tener que

controlarte si vas a vivir con ese chico. Además, probablemente deberías

poner hielo en tu mano.

—No estoy viviendo con él.

—Sí, nene, lo están un poco. A menos que ganes la apuesta. ¿Cómo

demonios vas a salir de eso?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea. Técnicamente no lo acepté.

—Creo que tú dándole un puñetazo y pateándolo en las pelotas fue

una especie de apretón de manos.

—Lo que sea. Te llamaré más tarde. Manda un texto si quieres que valla.

—Adiós, Blee.

—Adiós Coop. —Di clic a mi teléfono y apoyé mi cabeza en mi

volante.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

* * *

_Espero que les valla gustando esta historia ,por favor dejen comentarios,_

_de verdad quiero saber que piensan y me alientan a escribir mas seguido y rápido_

_Nos vemos klainers..!_

_P.D: Técnicamente la historia la estoy escribiendo yo, ya que casi cambie todo. _


	4. Capitulo 3

No volví a entrar hasta que mi mano dolió tanto que

necesitaba desesperadamente hielo. La habitación estaba

en silencio cuando me metí a hurtadillas. La mayoría de las

cajas no estaban, y Tina desempacaba sus ollas y sartenes en la cocina.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Estábamos un poco preocupados por ti Blaine,

Nick, Jeff y Kurt fueron a comprar pizza.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de hielo —dije, levantando mi

mano, todos mis nudillos estaban púrpura.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo, corriendo hacia el congelador. Por suerte,

alguien había dejado una bolsa de hielo en el refrigerador que el

mantenimiento se había olvidado de limpiar. Lo envolvió en un paño de

cocina que saco del cajón y me lo entregó.

—¿Cómo está su cara? —Como que quería estropeársela, solo un poco.

—Le diste un golpe bastante bueno, ya tiene un moretón. —

Anotación.

—¿Recuperó sus pelotas?

—Creo que será capaz de tener hijos algún día —dijo, estudiándome

como si fuera a enloquecer y a hacerlo de nuevo. Se apoyó en el

mostrador, abandonando su organización por ahora—. ¿Qué pasó? Todo

lo que nos dice es que dijo algo que te molestó y que se lo merecía.

—¿Dijo eso? —Hice una mueca cuando el hielo frío tocó mi mano

caliente. Me ha sorprendido. Pensé que me culparía a mí y que me

llamaría una perra psicópata. En el fondo de mi mente tenía la esperanza

de que mi demostración de violencia lo enloqueciera tanto que sus cosas

habrían desaparecido cuando yo regresara. No hubo suerte.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Huh.

Voces se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Voces familiares. Me di la

vuelta y se detuvieron cuando me vieron. Kurt sostenía dos cajas de

pizzas y Jeff llevaba dos bolsas de papas fritas. Nick tenía lo que

probablemente era un poco de cerveza, ingeniosamente escondidas en

dos capas de bolsas de compra.

—Hola —les dije a todos.

Entraron cautelosamente, de una manera que era casi divertido. Yo

era la persona más joven y de baja estatura en la habitación, pero se

mostraron desconfiados de mí.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —dijo Jeff, apoyando las bolsas sobre la

mesa del comedor.

—Bien —le dije, la empezó a examinar de todos modos y miré a

Kurt—. ¿Cómo está tu cara? ¿Y tus pelotas? —Forcé una sonrisa,

esperando que no luciera demasiado loco.

Kurt me devolvió la sonrisa. —Ambos se recuperarán, creo. Tienes

un infierno de gancho, Blaine —dijo, tocando su mandíbula. Había una

marca azulada de aspecto-impresionante empezando a aparecer. Bien.

—Te juzgué mal, creo. Respeto —dijo Kurt, acercándose y

levantando su mano para un golpe de puño. Le di uno con la mano

izquierda y me guiñó un ojo. Supongo que el comportamiento arrogante

era genético.

—Conseguí esta con todas las verduras, no estaba seguro que era lo

que te gustaba —dijo Kurt, sosteniendo una de las cajas de pizza hacia

mí. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando agarré la caja.

Diablos, era más delicioso que un ramo de olivo.

—¿Aceitunas? —dije—. Odio las aceitunas. Todo lo demás es un

juego limpio.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Jeff, ahora que la tensión se rompió.

—Claro —dije, entrecerrando la caja.

El aroma celestial de pizzas Pat's llenó mi nariz. Había sido la misma

receta durante muchos años que había sido de décadas a hambrientos, resacados o drogadictos estudiantes universitarios.

De alguna manera habían encontrado la proporción perfecta de

queso con la salsa para la delgada corteza de ingredientes. Una ración

perfecta, razón por la cual había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en una ciudad

que tenía por lo menos doce pizzerías por estudiante.

—¿No desempacaste los platos todavía? —le dijo Jeff a Tina.

Hurgamos por platos, servilletas y vasos inmediatamente y de alguna

manera, todos terminamos con platos de papel, servilletas de papel y

vasos de plástico con refrescos o cerveza. No era una gran fan de la

cerveza, así que me quedé con la soda.

Nick, Jeff y Tina tenían 21, y bromeaban sobre mí y Kurt

siendo menores de edad. Kurt era sólo por unos meses mayor que yo,

tenía 20 años, mientras que yo era el bebé con 19 años.

Hummel resultó ser también un estudiante para ser compositor musical, que sorpresa.

La otra carrera que habría elegido para él habría sido teledifusión por lo

que podría ser periodista deportivo y ver tantos partidos al tiempo que le

pagaban por hacerlo. Nick era la gran sorpresa. Su carrera era productor musical.

Al parecer, quería ir a trabajar al extranjero. Su verdadero nombre era Nick Duval, y

parece que el y Kurt fueron desde jardín juntos

y que desde ahí no se pueden despegar. Bueno, eso es lo que el dice.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó Nick, enrollando un poco

de queso alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Qué tal si adivinamos? —dijo Kurt.

¿No acabo de darle un puñetazo en la cara? ¿Estaba pidiendo que

lo golpee de nuevo? Le di una mirada, pero agarró otro pedazo de

pepperoni y masticó pensativamente.

—¿Educación? No, esa no puede ser. No es publicidad. ¿Boxeo?

¿Enfermería? ¿Qué hay de Ingeniería Eléctrica?

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Dime qué es entonces. —La sonrisa se volvió arrogante, como si

nunca hubiera dejado su cara.

—Estudios de la mujer— le dije, recogiendo otra ofensiva aceituna y

colocándola en el plato.

—Huh —dijo Hunter.

Todos se quedaron callados,

-No hay comentarios?

Nick resopló. Jeff rodó los ojos.

—Eres heterosexual? — Me pregunto Nick.

—¿eres? —Kurt levantó una ceja. Siempre hubo bromas sobre

el departamento de estudios de la mujer diciendo que eran un montón de

machistas-que solo veían a las mujeres como un objeto de estudio o

para ganar más mujeres interesadas.

Había elegido esa carrera por una razón

diferente, pero él nunca iba a saber eso.

—¿Qué pasa si lo fuera? —dije con calma.

Nick resopló su cerveza a través de su nariz y se atragantó. El rubio le

golpeó en la espalda. Sí, yo todavía quería que Kurt se vaya, pero

primero quería torturarlo un poco como venganza.

—Estaria bien para mi, incluso

aunque no sea verdad. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mirada

depredadora en su rostro. La habitación empezó a calentarse y tomé un

sorbo de mi soda así podría dejar de mirarlo.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el resto de la noche?

¿Conectar con la XBox? —le dijo Nick a Kurt cortando nuestra conversacion.

—¿Tienes una XBox? —dijo Tina. Era una jugadora secreta y estuvo

buscando por una usada en el tablero de mensajes del campus por

mucho tiempo. Culpo a Mike de esa adicción.

—Sí, también tengo una Kinect.

—Por favor dime que tienes Skyrim. Por favor, por favor —dijo ,

juntando sus manos. El procedió a colocar el dispositivo, y pasaron la siguiente hora

conectándolo y jugando a Skyrim.

Nick dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que se fue, diciendo que

volvería de nuevo. Encantador.

Fui a desempacar el resto de mis cosas y mandarle mensajes de

texto a Coop.

El resto de la tarde lo pasé poniendo todo en cajones, haciendo mi

cama y calculando donde encajaba todo. Me hubiera gustado haberme

mudado fuera del campus, pero tenía una beca que era específicamente

para la vivienda en el campus, así que estaba atascada. Con Kurt, al

parecer. Se quedó fuera con Tina y Jeff, lo que fue genial. Seguí

empujando sus cosas fuera de mi camino, irritado, pero al mismo tiempo

curioso por saber qué más había en el baúl.

Tal vez era un cuerpo.

Jeff tocó la puerta y me preguntó si quería ir a la tienda con el

para conseguir algunas provisiones. Me moría de ganas de salir del

pequeño espacio, así que cogí mis llaves y obtuve algo de dinero de todo

el mundo e hice una lista.

—¿Necesitas alguna ayuda? —dijo el .

—¿Luzco como si la necesitara?

—En realidad no, pero pensé que sería un imbécil si no lo

preguntaba.

—Eres un imbécil de todos modos.

Asintió y volvió al juego. Probablemente estaba listo para otro golpe

pronto.

* * *

Regresé cargada de bolsas y encontré el apartamento en caos.

—Oye, vamos a Scandals, ¿Quieres venir? —Tina se deslizaba

largos pendientes de plata en sus orejas y se había cambiado a un

vaquero ajustado y un top brillante plata.

—No puedo. No tengo 21 —dije, señalándome a mí mismo.

Scandals era el nombre del club que se encontraba a unas cuadras del

campus. Era un bar gay.

Se mantenía cerrado debido a los niños menores de edad para entrar,

A veces no dejaban pasar a cualquiera.

Tenía un nuevo dueño, no creía que este duraría más tiempo que el anterior.

—Mierda. Lo olvidé. Lo siento.

Un secador de pelo sonaba en el baño. Oh, esto debe ser serio si

Jeff se arreglaba su cabello.

—¿Dónde está Kurt? —Odiaba decir su nombre en voz alta.

—¿Kurt? No lo sé. Su primo volvió, y se fueron a alguna parte. Dijo

que estaría de vuelta antes de irnos. —Hizo una mueca cuando empujó a

uno de los pendientes en su oreja

—Él tampoco tiene 21.

—Ya sabes, probablemente tiene una identificación falsa. —Sí,

probablemente la tenía—. Tal vez podamos colarte.

—No, está bien. Pasaré el rato aquí. Quizá llame a Coop o Sam

y ver si quiere venir alguno de los dos.

Sam era un amigo de mis clases de Estudios de la Mujer que nos

volvimos muy cercanos el año pasado y el único que realmente era mejor

amigo. Vivía con su novia, Mercedes, en un apartamento fuera del campus, pero las

amigas de ella siempre pasaban el tiempo allí, así que el siempre estaba

desesperado por pasar tiempo de chicos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta Kurt y Nick entraron, con

otros dos chicos caminando detrás.

—Hola —dijo, asintiendo hacia mí—. Ellos son Elliot y Rachel . Conocen a Nick

Chicos, esta es Tina, y el es Blaine.

—Hola —dije, saludando con la mano.

Tina dijo hola.

Rachel era una chica muy bajita casi de mi misma estatura, y

cabello y ojos oscuros. Se notaba que esa chica era muy

controladora y competitiva. Elliot sin embargo

era de la estatura maso menos equilibrada a la de Kurt,

estaba peinado para arriba igual que él y también tenía los ojos claros.

El resaltaba mas ya que tenia maquillado los ojos.

Ambos nos echaron un vistazo a mí y a

Tina. Nunca había sido observado tanto en mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros, Blainey? —Me miraba con una sonrisa.

Me crucé de brazos. —Algunos de nosotros no estamos para infringir

la ley.

—Lo estás ahora —dijo, sosteniendo algo delante de mí. Era una

identificación falsa, completa con una foto de una chico que casi podría

ser yo, y una fecha de nacimiento que no era la mía, pero al menos tenía

21 años.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto?

Compartió una mirada con los chicos. —Tengo mis fuentes. Ve,

prepárate. No vas a usar eso.

—¿Qué está mal con esto? —Nunca iría en mi

vestimenta habitual, pero quería hacerlo enojar.

—Me gustaría follarte sin importar lo que estés usando, pero es

posible que desees arreglarte un poco así todo el mundo te deseará —dijo.

—Vete a la mierda —dije, arrojándole la identificación en la cara y

yendo a mi habitación. Escuché a los chicos burlarse de Kurt cuando

cerré la puerta.

—En media hora salimos Blainey— Me grito.

Revolví mi armario, encontrándome con un par de pantalones,

una remera negra y un par de zapatillas.

Empece a peinar con gel mi cabello me mire al espejo

Y cuando estuvo listo me agrege un lindo corbatín rojo.

Caminé dentro de una nube de

mi perfume favorito y estaba listo.

—¿Mejor? —dije, apoyándome contra la pared.

—Follable. Vámonos.

Jeff y Tina ya charlaban con los otros chicos como si se hubieran

conocido desde siempre.

No iba a admitir que tenía miedo de ser atrapado. Estaba nervioso,

claro, pero era más que eso. Pero no había manera de que fuera a permitir que Hummel me llamara

cobarde. Así que me metí la identificación falsa en el bolsillo del pantalón,

agarré un poco de dinero y seguí a todo el mundo afuera.

La noche era agradable, el verano no había aflojado su control en

La ciudad todavía. Por suerte, el club estaba a pocos tropezones de distancia

del campus.

—No tendrás que comprar ninguna bebida esta noche —dijo Kurt,

girando y cambiando hacia atrás mientras al mismo tiempo me miraba de reojo.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Negó con la cabeza. —¿Realmente no lo ves? Elliot, hombre ¿te

follarías a Blaine?

—Diablos, sí —dijo Elliot, dándome un pulgar hacia arriba—. Quiero

decir, si tú quieres.

—¿Rach tu te acostarías con el?

—Sí, claro. —También Rachel concordaba con que lo haría.

—Lo ves Blaine, eres caliente —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¿Eso es en todo lo que piensan? ¿Sexo?

—¿Qué más hay para pensar? Todo el mundo piensa en eso.

Estamos programados para pensar en ello. Incluso tú, Blainey. —Dejó de

caminar y casi tropecé con él. Agarró mis brazos para estabilizarme.

—Déjame.

—Está en ti, Blaine. Me iré en cinco segundos. Simplemente pruébame

que me amas o que me odias.

—El amor y el odio son completamente diferentes.

—En realidad no. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda. Un tirón y

puedes estar al otro lado antes de que te des cuenta. Me quedaré con

cualquiera de ellos viniendo de ti.

—Te odio en este momento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para

demostrártelo?

Tocó el moretón en su rostro que no podía ver en la oscuridad. —

Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo. —Se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre la

espalda de Elliot, estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

Los chicos actuaban como si ya estuvieran borrachos, empujándose

y riendo y siendo demasiados ruidosos. Me pegué a Jeff y Tina,

porque tenían experiencias anteriores en clubes. Yo no lo tenía.

Cuanto más cerca del club nos encontrábamos, más nervios tenía.

El edificio tenía ventanas. Varias personas

fumaban alrededor del club y un par de chicas con ropa que difícilmente

se calificaba como ropa tropezaron fuera, riéndose y agarrándose una de

la otra.

Me froté mis brazos, aunque no tenía frío. Hicimos una línea y Kurt

se puso delante de mí. El gorila parecía como si estuviera probablemente

en el equipo de fútbol y saludó a Nick como si fueran amigos que no se

veían hace mucho tiempo. Saludó rápidamente a los otros chicos

y les dio a las chicas una rápida comprobación a las identificaciones.

—Jay, hombre ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo. Esta es mi

nuevo amigo, Blaine.

—¿Otra amigo, Kurtie? Tienes más amigos que yo calcetines. Gusto en

conocerte. Ten cuidado —dijo, riendo y saludándonos con la mano antes

de que yo pudiera decir: "Encantado en conocerte, también"

El club estaba oscuro, ruidoso y caluroso, justo como pensé que sería.

El techo era bajo, había muchas mesas y demasiadas personas. Las luces

parpadeaban, casi cegándome

—Déjame comprarte un trago —dijo Kurt en mi oído.

Tenía que gritar porque la música estaba muy fuerte. No podía ver al

DJ por ningún lado. Mis ojos buscaron y finalmente encontraron a Jeff,

Elliot y a los chicos en una mesa del rincón. Todos tenían bebidas.

—Vamos. Déjame invitarte un trago.

—Como quieras —le dije y fui a pararme al lado de Jeff.

—Lo hiciste —dijo, ahuecando su mano sobre su boca para que

pudiera oírlo.  
—Sí, él ni siquiera la miró —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. No es

de extrañar que este lugar siempre se fundiera.

—Afortunado —gritó, bebiendo de su copa.  
Kurt regresó momentos después, guiando con sus hombros su

camino entre la muchedumbre. Tenía esta increíble forma de caminar,

como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo.

—Luces como una clase de chico del ron con coca-cola —dijo, y me

entregó un vaso. Había una rodaja de limón en la parte superior del vaso

que metí dentro y lo revolví antes de tomar un sorbo. Kurt tenía una  
Coors Lite*. Típico.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida con cautela. Definitivamente no

confiaba en él.

—No lo drogué, lo juro. No necesito drogas para meterte en mi cama

—gritó en mi oído. Su mano rozó mi brazo desnudo, y tomó todo en mí no

tirarle mi bebida en su cara.

—Adelante, tíramelo. Sabes que quieres hacerlo —dijo.

Cuerpos interrumpían en la pista de baile, girando y chocando entre

sí. Algunos tenían mejores movimientos que otros. Algunos prácticamente

tenían relaciones sexuales.

En su lugar, tomé un sorbo. La coca-cola burbujeó en mi lengua y el

ron lo persiguió, el sabor oscuro, fuerte y cálido. Se estaba volviendo

locamente delicioso. ¿Cómo supo Kurt que me gustaría?

—¿Está bueno? Pedí que usaran el ron especiado. Pensé que te

gustaría un poco de sabor. —Oh, muérdeme.

Tina y Jeff engullían sus bebidas y conversaban con los chicos,

que miraban la pista de baile. Elliot captó la mirada de Kurt.

—Amigo, estos chicos son aficionados. ¿Quieres mostrarles cómo se

hace?  
—Estoy dentro. ¿Rachel?

—Estoy dentro como Donkey Kong —dijo Rach, y todos se dirigieron

hacia la pista llena de gente.

—¿Qué están tramando? —dijo Jeff.

—No tengo idea —dije.

Elliot se dirigió hacia el fondo de la pista, donde finalmente noté al

DJ. Intercambiaron una palabra y la canción cambió a Party Rock Anthem

de LMFAO. Querido Dios, ¿qué nos espera?

Elliot y Kurt despojaron un espacio y tan pronto como la canción

comenzó, empezaron a bailar. No sólo bailaban, hacían estallar la pista.

Rachel se unió y lo sacudieron.

El espacio alrededor de ellos se hizo más grande y la gente empezó

a aplaudir. Kurt y Rachel tenía esta rutina calculada que sincronizaron

perfectamente, completa con el gusano, y todos esos giros y movimientos

que sólo había visto en videos musicales. Elliot hacía la caminata lunar en

frente de ellos y esos giros suaves sobre sus talones y dedos de los pies.

Para un hombre blanco, Kurt se podía mover. Como, moverse

realmente. Si no lo detestara con todas las fibras de mi ser, diría que es

sexy. No había nada como un chico que pueda bailar, en mi opinión.

Hizo un giro y se detuvo, mirando directamente hacia mí. No podría

decir bajo el parpadeo de luces, pero juro que me guiñó un ojo. Idiota.

El club estaba enloqueciendo. Todo el mundo aplaudía e incitaba.

Entonces, Elliot agarró el pie de Kurt y le hizo hacer una voltereta hacia

atrás. El club estalló en aplausos y gritos. Terminaron la canción y todo el

mundo aplaudió. Todos ellos chocaron los cinco e hicieron su camino de

regreso a nuestra mesa, consiguiendo palmadas en sus espaldas durante

todo el trayecto.

—¡Eso. Estuvo. Increíble! —dijo Tina mientras los chicos agarraban

sus bebidas y tomaban un trago. Todos estaban un poco sin aliento y

tenían un brillo de sudor en su frente.

—¿Qué te pareció? —me preguntó Kurt.

—Yo —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. He visto mejores. —

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida saboreando el rico sabor.

Él simplemente sonrió y levantó su cerveza a sus labios. —Claro que lo

has hecho, angel.

¿Ahora me llamaba Angel? Lo ignoré y terminé mi bebida.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó Tina. El alcohol había

comenzado a hacer su camino a través de mi sistema, haciendo arder mis

mejillas y mi cabeza confusa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dije, aunque estaba un poco desconfiado

sobre lanzarme al caos de cuerpos extraños.

Tina agarró mi mano en una de las suyas y a Jeff en la otra y nos

dirigimos hacia el espacio lleno de gente. Tuve que decirme a mí mismo un

par de veces que estaba bien, que nadie iba a por mí, y que iba a pasar

un buen rato. El alcohol también ayudó. Normalmente no me metería en

un pogo lleno de personas, pero a donde fueres…

No tenía muchos talentos, pero el baile era uno de ellos. Dejé que la

música me absorbiera y no me importaba quien me observaba.

Hubo un par de ojos que sabía que estaban sobre mí. Kurt. En un

momento, me volví, girando mis caderas y bajando hacia el suelo y

volviendo lentamente hacia arriba. Podría haber sido mi imaginación pero

tragó saliva y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco. Me gustaría clasificar a la

breve mirada que cruzó por su rostro como aturdida. Toma eso, idiota.

Sonreí y agarré el brazo de Jeff, girando a su alrededor y luego dándole

un golpe de cadera. Bailamos por tres canciones más antes de que

estuviéramos demasiado sudorosos y necesitáramos conseguir un poco de

aire. Me sentí aliviado al salir de la aglomeración de cuerpos. Había tenido

algunos momentos donde el pánico amenazaba con atacarme, pero

había conseguido cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir bailando.

Los chicos nos siguieron fuera, probablemente para protegernos de

los borrachos pervertidos. Había leído que el año pasado se registraron al

menos varios episodios de contacto sexual no deseado en el periódico del

campus. Kurt puso su mano en mi espalda, pero la dejé porque era su

mano o la de un chico extraño, y tomaría la mano que conocía por sobre

la que no lo hacía. No es que conocía a Kurt. Cristo, lo acabo de

conocer esta mañana.

Afuera estábamos en una nube de humo, pero el aire se sentía

agradable sobre mi piel caliente.

—He visto mejores —dijo Kurt en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me hizo

cosquillas en el cuello, y moví mi cabello para ocultar mi temblor.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. Mamá. Siempre me envía

mensajes a las horas más extrañas.

¿Cómo estás, hijo? No hemos hablado hoy :( -M  
Bien. Todo instalado. Ciudad Drama. Salida con amigos. ¿HMT3? -B  
Suena bien. Te quiero, hijo. -M  
Besos. -B

—¿Era tu novio? ¿Le preocupaba que estés hasta tarde con

hombres extraños? —dijo Kurt, tratando de leer los mensajes por encima

de mi hombro.  
—Nop. —No iba a satisfacer su curiosidad. Miré mi teléfono. Era casi

medianoche, y estaba cansada por levantarme temprano y conducir

desde la casa de mi madre todo el camino hasta Westerville y

desempacar mis cosas. Y tratar con idiotas.

—¿Están listos para irse? Tengo que levantarme temprano para

macro, mañana —dijo Jeff, gesticulando que se disparaba a sí mismo en

la cabeza. Era un estudiante de contabilidad, pero odiaba la economía

con la pasión ardiente de mil soles.

—¿Te toca Baile con el profesor Shuster? —dijo Mase.

—Sí.

—Yo también. Supongo que te veré allí —dijo, estirando los brazos

por encima de su cabeza. Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero me

pareció ver su sonrisa ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo tan pronto.

* * *

Todos caminamos de regreso al coche de Elliot y nos despedimos

de loa chicos. Nick dijo un buenas noches extra para Jeff. Oh,

querido, definitivamente había algo allí.

Cuando regresamos al apartamento me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno de ellos, que realmente necesitaba una ducha, y dos, Kurt y yo

íbamos a estar durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Jeff y Tina nos dieron las buenas noches y se arrastraron a su

habitación.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Kurt.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —le dije y me preparé para el comentario

que sabía que venía.

—Sabes lo que dicen, conserva el agua y dúchate con un amigo.

Pasé junto a él para recoger mi pijama, sin contestar. Me aseguré de

cerrar la puerta y me aseguré de que estuviera cerrada con llave antes de

desnudarme y meterme en la ducha. No lo pondría cerca de él para que

intente y consiga tenerme desnuda. Tipos como el son todos iguales.

Toman lo que quieren y te dejan con nada.

* * *

_ Bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap_

_No se como responder a sus comentarios,me parece que no los manda _

_ así que les dijo acá:_

_Moontsee VR: Me encanta que te valla gustando, puede que piense eso beso gracias por leer._

_CareceresDany: Espero no tardar. Gracias por leer._

_ Y a las demas chicas tambien un saludo .. Nos vemos klainers..!_


	5. Capitulo 4

Cuando volví de la ducha, Kurt estaba en la cama, sin

camiseta y sólo en bóxers, sentado con la espalda contra la

pared, con la guitarra en su regazo. Era una escena por la que la

mayoría de las chicos e incluso chicas se habría desmayado.

Entre las habilidades para el

baile y la guitarra, podría acumular muchos puntos en atractivo. Rasgó

algunas cuerdas antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Por

una fracción de segundo, vi una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

Rápidamente la escondió detrás de una sonrisa.

—Estás todo mojado.

No pasé por encima el doble sentido. Tiré mi ropa arruinada en el

cesto y me torcí el cabello en la toalla para escurrir un poco de agua de

él.

—No es el tipo de ropa de noche que me imaginaba, pero servirá.

Bajó la mirada hacia mi enorme camiseta y pantalones cortos. Había

pensado dos veces en ponerme una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones,

lo cual normalmente habría hecho, dada la temperatura.

—¿Eres uno de esos idiotas con una guitarra, o realmente puedes

tocar? —Traté de mantener mis ojos en la guitarra y no en su pecho

desnudo. Había otro tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo. Un trébol de cuatro

hojas.

—Sólo toco si eres un cliente que paga. Aunque aceptaría un trato

en lugar de dinero.

_¿Por qué siquiera pregunté?_ He estado tratando de romper el hielo,

pero él no parecía querer hacerlo. Me fui a mi armario y encontré una

moneda de 25 centavos que le arrojé.

—Ya está. Ahora toca, chico músico. —Me senté en mi cama y lo

enfrenté.

—¿Qué quieres?

Pensé en eso. Quería escoger una canción que de ninguna manera

conocería. Solté algo de mi estrella favorita.

Aunque el parecía ser uno de esos chicos

a los que les gustaba _Bob Dylan_.

—''Teenage Dream'' de Katy Perry.

Me dirigió una mirada como si eso no fuese lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿No la conoces? ¿No está lo suficientemente a la moda

para ti?

Alejó la mirada y la bajó hacia la guitarra. Rasgó algunas notas.

Esperé.

Entonces la canción surgió de sus dedos, lentos e inquietantes. Me

senté contra mis almohadas, perdiéndome en la música. Odiaba admitirlo;

tocaba muy bien. No había recibido algunas lecciones la semana anterior.

Había estado tocando por años. Terminó la canción con una reverencia y

levantó la mirada hacia mí. Allí estaba de vuelta su mirada soñadora, y

tardó más en sacarla. Su voz era como escuchar aun angel.

Como dije antes odiaba admitirlo: Pero canta también como los dioses.

—Puedes bailar, puedes tocar la guitarra, puedes cantar Jesús, Kurt ¿qué no

puedes hacer?

—Soy muy bueno en varias cosas. Si quieres venir aquí, puedo

mostrarte unas cuántas más —dijo, dejando la guitarra en el estuche. Mi

garganta se secó de repente, y tuve que tragar. Sus comentarios habían

sido diferentes cuando estábamos completamente vestidos y con un

grupo de gente. En esta oscura y silenciosa habitación tomaban un

significado más pesado, o al menos lo hacían para mí. Estaba haciendo

demasiado de esto.

Me senté. Había algo acerca de estar acostado que me hacía sentir

más vulnerable.

—No lamento haberte golpeado —dije por ninguna razón en

particular. Mi mano todavía estaba hinchada y dolorida, y esperaba que

su rostro le doliera por un largo tiempo.

—Sé que no lo haces. No lamento que lo hayas hecho, tampoco. La

mayoría de las chicos me aburren. Tú, Blaine, no me aburres.

—Gracias a Dios, puedo morir feliz.

—No voy a hacer un movimiento contigo, si eso es lo que estás

pensando. —Lo había estado haciendo pero no quería que él supiera

eso—. Jamás me meto con los chicos que me gustan.

—Eso no tiene nada de sentido. —Espera, ¿yo le gustaba?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Todas las relaciones terminan

eventualmente, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no terminarlas antes de que

comiencen y ahorrarte el problema?

—Ese es un pensamiento bastante jodido, Kurt. ¿Qué te hicieron

tus padres? —En mi experiencia, los chicos como Kurt generalmente

tenían problemas de demasiado arraigamiento a mamá. Por eso no

podían tener jamás relaciones estrechas con nadie.

—¿No te gustaría saber?

Me levanté y puse mi teléfono en el cargador, más que nada para

poder dejar de hacer contacto visual con él. Normalmente, mi rutina

nocturna implicaba ponerme los aparatos de dientes, untarme la cara con

crema hidratante y ponerme un antifaz sobre los ojos, pero de ninguna

manera en el infierno iba a dejar que Kurt viera nada de eso.

Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Tal vez mañana la

residencia estaría abierta para encontrarle otro lugar. Simplemente les diría

que me sentía incómodo viviendo con Kurt. Quería creer que tendría las

pelotas para decirle que se fuera. Habría sido mucho más fácil si

pudiéramos habernos hecho cargo de esto horas atrás. También si él no

hubiera tocado esa estúpida canción. ¿Y yo por qué había elegido esa?

Debería haber elegido algo estúpido como alguna de Nicky Minaj_._

Apagó su lámpara, y nos quedamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi

total. La única luz venía de la pequeña lámpara de mi armario que

todavía no había apagado.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, hablo en sueños. —Se movió en su cama y

tiró algo al suelo. Sólo podía ser una cosa—. Además, duermo desnudo.

Hice un sonido de disgusto.

Me subí a la cama y tiré del edredón hacia arriba. Yo era el que

se sentía desnudo. Juré que podía sentir sus sábanas frotarse contra su piel.

Maldita sea, debería haberme conseguido unos tapones para los oídos.

No iba a dormir en absoluto.

Yo también hablaba en sueños pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Bueno, buenas noches. Siéntete libre de soñar conmigo desnudo y

grita todo lo que quieras. Dormiré a través de eso.

Deseé tener una almohada, o tal vez algo más pesado, para

arrojárselo. En lugar de eso me metí en la cama, agarrando mis aparatos

en silencio y poniéndomelos, escondiendo el estuche debajo de las

mantas. Quería fingir que no me importaba una mierda lo que pensaba de

mí, pero honestamente, lo hacía.

Se sentía grosero no desearle buenas noches, así que lo hice. Recibí

un murmullo como respuesta. Me acosté de espaldas y miré el techo.

Incluso con el cubre colchón de la cama del

dormitorio era tan cómoda como un saco de heno.

Kurt respiraba tranquilamente, pero su perturbación en la

habitación era inconfundible. No sabía por qué, pero los chicos respiraban

diferente que las chicas. Más profundo, de alguna manera. Oía cada vez

que cambiaba de posición o se movía o se retorcía, siquiera. Supe el

momento exacto en que estuvo dormido cuando su respiración se volvió

lenta y dejó de moverse tanto. Intenté cerrar los ojos, pero no funcionó.

Agarré mi reproductor de mp3 y lo puse en aleatorio. Tenía

montones de canciones rápidas allí, así que tuve que seguir salteando

cosas. Generalmente, el alcohol me daba más sueño, pero la gaseosa

había sido una mala idea. Era demasiado tarde para tomar mi medicación

para dormir, así que estaba atrapado. Sólo tenía dos clases al día

siguiente, y no comenzaban hasta las once. Esperaba que Tina y Jeff

no hicieran demasiado ruido por la mañana. Esperaba que Kurt no

hiciera demasiado ruido por la mañana.

Apreté repetir cuando llegó Come back .. be here de Taylor Swift

y finalmente me desvanecí.

* * *

—¡Blaine, Blaine!

Una mano agarró mi hombro, sacudiéndolo.

—¿Qué demonios? —dije, agitándome contra el agarre, intentando

que me soltara—. ¡No me toques! —Batí los brazos en el aire e hice

contacto con algo cálido y carnoso. Un torso.

—¡Jesucristo, detente!

Finalmente abrí los ojos y evalué la situación. Estaba en la cama, y

había un chico sin camiseta sosteniendo mi brazo. Me congelé y me soltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espeté, pero me salió arrastrando las

palabras por los aparatos. Escupí en mi mano.

—Estabas gritando en sueños y enloqueciendo. Me despertó. —

_Mierda_. Generalmente cuando tomaba la medicación para dormir, no

tenía terror nocturno, pero no había podido tomarlas anoche. Genial,

simplemente genial.

—Lo siento. Vuelve a la cama. Estoy bien.

—¿Necesitas, uh, algo?

Se paró allí, como si no supiera qué decir. Mis ojos bajaron a su

pecho y vi que tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Al menos eso

cubría todo lo que necesitaba cubrir.

—No, estoy bien. Buenas noches. —Me di la vuelta, esperando que

eso fuera el final de todo. Suspiró y lo escuché arrastrarse de vuelta a la

cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo, y se dio la vuelta también.

* * *

_Okey hora de la verdad :)_

_Jeje me atrase un poco, y si alguien sigue leyendo, mil disculpas_

_Les voy a responder aca los reviews:_

_**Moontsee VR:** Gracias por comentar siempre, klaine siempre coquetea xD Gracias por leer._

_**SwiftCriss**: Si! .. Gracias por leer_

_**gaby21:** :) Gracias por leer,menos mal que te gusta_

_**brenda.33:** La sigo .. jajaj soy mayormente vaga y distraida asiquee ajjaja_

_Gracias por leer / No se porque ff no me deja poner tu nombre completo_

_Nos vemos klainers ..!_


End file.
